The present invention relates to an agricultural attachment for harvesting agricultural products arranged in rows, particularly corn.
Agricultural attachments of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. Known agricultural attachments have a plurality of drawing passages which are formed by closed drawing organs and support inner and outer dividers. The inner dividers are hingedly connected at their rear ends with a frame of the attachment. In the main known agricultural attachment of this type, particularly corn picker, each divider has a hood-shaped body part and a tip part which are together pivotable to an upright position and can be held in this upright position by a support inserted between the divider body part and the frame of the attachment. When the body part and the tip of the divider are in the above-mentioned position, required cleaning and repair works can be easily carried out. After termination of this work, it is necessary to bring the hood-like body of the dividers to a working position before travelling of the corn picker, as much as the hood-like divider body parts are very unstable in their upright position.